Los 8 besos que te robé
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Serie de drabbles Aoki donde en cada uno de ellos, Kise termina siendo besado por Aomine.
1. Beso 1

_¡Hola!_

 _¿Cómo me iba a quedar sin hacer nada en un día como hoy? Por supuesto que como buena AokiLover que soy, hoy que es el cumpleaños de Kise, quise celebrarlo subiendo una serie de 8 drabbles._

 _Espero que les gusten y no se olviden. ¡Si leyeron, espero sus comentarios!_

* * *

 **Beso 1: Con los ojos cerrados.**

Esa tarde, el sol que se ocultaba entre blancas nubes a sus espaldas iluminaba tenuemente el rostro del rubio sentado frente a él, sacándole destellos de oro a su cabello y sonrojando de rosa pálido sus mejillas.

Estaban sentados a cada lado de una gran mesa en la biblioteca escolar, buscando entre una ruma de libros, la respuesta para el estúpido trabajo de historia que el profesor les había dado a ambos de último minuto, un encargo especial para ayudarlos a subir la calificación del desastroso control final del curso. Y Kise parecía habérselo tomado muy a pecho, porque hojeaba libro tras libro en busca de la respuesta.

Golpeaba el cuaderno con el extremo del lápiz en un gesto nervioso mientras fruncía graciosamente la boca, haciendo leves pucheros de frustración al no dar con la ansiada respuesta. De vez en cuando se jalaba pequeñas hebras de cabello o enredada sus dedos en él. Luego, completamente desesperado, se pasaba ambas manos por el pelo, despejándose la frente lisa y pálida por segundos, ya que cuando bajaba las manos, su cabello volvía a caer sobre su rostro como una cascada dorada.

No podía negar que se veía hermoso. Simplemente era la criatura más bella que había visto ¡Y cómo le encantaba ver todos los gestos que era capaz de hacer de manera tan simple sólo con la boca! Cómo la fruncía, otorgándole mayor cuerpo a esa boca, haciéndola ver pequeña y apetitosa, o cómo estiraba los labios en medio de una sonrisa, alargando y ampliando su boca, provocándole unas inmensas ganas de besarlo.

—Kise, cierra los ojos un momento —pidió. Su voz había sonado extremadamente seria y no dejaba de mirar fijo al rubio.

—¿Para qué? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Había ladeado el cuello hacia la izquierda cuando le habló y ahora lo miraba con ojos confundidos.

¡Cómo amaba él aquella expresión! Una expresión que le daba ingenuidad a su mirada e infantilidad a su rostro, pero sin perder esa turbadora sensualidad tan propia en él. Kise era capaz de transformar algo tan cotidiano y mundano en una experiencia extraterrenal con sólo mover sus largas y espesas pestañas negras y mirar directamente a los ojos, haciéndote sentir atravesado por un rayo; completamente a su merced.

—¡No importa! Sólo hazlo —habló golpeado—. ¿Me vas a hacer caso o no?

—¡No! —le respondió perdiendo por completo la concentración en su tarea. Se recostó de espalda en la silla y lo miró de frente.

—¡Te dije que cerraras los ojos! —gritó molesto.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—¡Maldición! —masculló entre dientes mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo con frustración—. ¡Tus ojos me molestan! No me dejan concentrarme.

—¿Ah? —El rubio lo miró completamente incrédulo, recorriéndolo con la mirada—. Ese no es mi problema. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, que deje de hacer mi tarea porque tú no puedes concentrarte?

—¡Ya cállate! Ahora tu estúpida voz es la que no me deja concentrarme en nada.

—¿Eres idiota o qué?

Soltó un bufido de molestia y desvió la mirada hacia los amplios ventanales. Esto no estaba resultando como él lo había planeado. ¿Por qué Kise no podía haberle hecho caso y punto? ¡Todo habría resultado a la perfección de haber sido así! Él sólo quería una cosa: robarle un beso a Kise.

Viendo que su plan estaba destinado al fracaso, se puso de pie, enérgico, y tomó del brazo al rubio con fuerza, sin darle importancia a que podía lastimarlo si lo sostenía con tanta brusquedad.

—¡Ven conmigo! —pidió con su tacto característico.

—¿Ahora qué es lo que te pasa? —le preguntó poniendo el cuerpo rígido para evitar ser arrastrado por el otro—. ¡Déjame en paz!

Pero él lo jaló con fuerza, alejándose de las mesas de estudio, donde varios estudiantes los miraban con reproche por el bullicio que estaban haciendo, hasta llegar a los grandes estantes repletos de libros que se asemejaban a un enorme laberinto literario. Lo tomó por los hombros con brusquedad y lo obligó a apoyar la espalda en la repisa.

—Cierra los ojos, Kise —volvió a hablar. Sin embargo, ahora en sus palabras no había una orden, sino más bien una petición—. Sólo confía en mí.

El rubio volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, escasamente convencido por las palabras del otro y sin saber qué rayos estaba pasando ahí, pero después de soltar un fuerte suspiro cansado, cerró los ojos como le habían pedido, rindiéndose ante su petición.

Su cabello continuaba cayendo sobre sus sienes y su frente, como un velo dorado. Sus pestañas ahora cerradas, se veían más espesas y largas. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, convirtiéndose en una verdadera tentación divina. Y él, siguiendo la petición que le había hecho al rubio, cerró los ojos también y se acercó a su boca.

Sus labios se unieron y calzaron a la perfección, acoplándose el uno al otro, atraídos como por una fuerza magnética. Tener los ojos cerrados le ayudó a intensificar las sensaciones: saborear la dulzura de la boca de Kise, degustando sus sutiles diferencias, embriagándose de él, transformándose en su vicio personal.

Esa había sido la mejor idea del mundo: Besarlo así ¡Con los ojos cerrados!


	2. Beso 2

**Beso 2: Porque tu boca me pertenece.**

Llegó al departamento del rubio, minutos antes del anochecer. Había salido de Too y emprendió camino inmediatamente hacia allá, lo único que quería era ver a su novio después de varios días en que no se habían encontrado. Siempre pasaban los fines de semana juntos, pero Kise había tenido una repentina campaña publicitaria y no se habían podido ver. Ahora que ya era martes, lo único que quería era estar junto a su rubio.

Se paró frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre un par de veces sin obtener respuesta alguna. Dentro del departamento todo se oía en el más completo silencio y por unos instantes temió que Kise no haya regresado aún, hasta que oyó la voz del rubio avisando que ya iba a atender y recién ahí pudo respirar hondo otra vez.

Kise abrió la puerta y los ojos al verlo ahí, claramente sin esperarse su visita. Lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, como si quisiera asegurarse que lo que veía ante sus ojos no era una ilusión y alzó las delgadas cejas en una expresión de intriga.

—¿Aominecchi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —contrarrestó con voz molesta. No se esperaba ese recibimiento tan desabrido de parte de su novio. Era vedad que lo había ido a ver sin avisar, pero aun así se había esperado una bienvenida más cálida—. ¡Obviamente te vine a ver, idiota!

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo una enorme sonrisa de parte del rubio y un extraño brillo en sus ojos mientras se lanzaba hacia él, abrazándose con fuerza de su cuello y besándolo en la mejilla con intensidad. Él atinó a envolverle la estrecha y masculina cintura con ambos brazos, hundiendo el rostro en el cabello dorado de Kise, inundando sus sentidos de su suavidad y su exquisito olor.

—¿Eso significa que me extrañaste? —Kise le preguntó con voz pausaba y melodiosa.

—¡Claro que te extrañé, idiota! —admitió sonriendo. Aunque tenía ciertas reticencia a mostrar cuánto lo había extrañado en realidad, porque sabía que el rubio podría usarlo en su contra luego. Nunca es bueno mostrar tu debilidad ante los demás, aunque sea con tu novio—. ¿Acaso tú no me extrañaste a mí?

—¡Claro que te extrañé! —dijo Kise. Se alejó sólo un poco de su cuerpo, sin dejar de sostenerse de su cuello, para poder verlo de frente—. Lo único que quería era verte. ¡Sólo he pensado en ti todos estos días!

—¡Ay! Para de ser tan cursi, Kise ¡Tampoco es para tanto! —respondió con voz seria. Quitó sus manos de la cintura del rubio y con las mismas deshizo el agarre del otro sobre su cuello, para liberarse de él e ingresar al departamento.

—¡Pero es la verdad! —le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba tras sus pasos—. Aunque ahora me doy cuenta que fue completamente unidireccional, porque obviamente tú no me extrañaste de igual forma.

Kise se había cruzado de brazos justo frente a él y lo miraba con el entrecejo apretado en un gesto molesto. Su boca se veía pequeña y apetitosa, fruncida en un mohín de disgusto. Él dejó caer su bolso al suelo y le sonrió de lado. Sabía que había dicho una pesadez propia de su carácter brusco, pero sólo lo había hecho porque le molestaba cómo el rubio podía desarmarlo y hacerle añicos todas sus defensas con sólo unas palabras cursis. Como ahora ¡No soportaba verlo molesto!

—Ven aquí —demandó estrechándole la cintura con ambas manos nuevamente—. Ahora mismo te voy a mostrar cuanto te he extrañado.

Kise se dejó arrastrar hasta que ambos cuerpos chocaron, pero aún continuaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño arrugado cuando él lo besó con intensidad en los labios. Sintió cómo esa boca se rendía por completo a él y correspondía al beso, abriéndose para permitirle entrar mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Perdonando en el instante su actitud hosca y dejándole saber cuánto lo quería.

¡Eso era lo que más había extrañado! Saber que la boca de Kise solamente le pertenecía a él.


	3. Beso 3

**Beso 3: Entre sábanas de seda.**

Se despertó lentamente. Sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza que le hacía presión sobre las sienes y le hizo arrugar la lisa y tersa frente bronceada al instante. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero esta tarea le costó un mundo y luego de pestañear en varias ocasiones, por fin enfocó su mirada desorbitada en el techo de la habitación. Se sentía mareado y desorientado, pero alcazaba a darse cuenta que aquella era una habitación desconocida, que aquellas blancas paredes no eran las de su casa y que aquellas suaves sábanas no eran las de su cama.

Suavidad. Ahí se dio cuenta que la suavidad y la calidez lo envolvía. Realmente la textura de aquellas sábanas era extraordinaria, de una delicadeza que él nunca había experimentado antes y recorrió con su mano abierta aquella superficie, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por aquella sensación. Y la calidez que sentía en su cuerpo, era tan delicioso sentir su piel así, tibia y confortable.

Pero al abrir los ojos nuevamente, volvió a sentir aquel molesto dolor en las sienes. Era una pesadilla mezclada con un sueño. Sentía tanto la incomodidad como la exquisitez y se reprendió a sí mismo por haber tomado tanto la noche anterior, es más, se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a tomar tequila nunca más en la vida.

La noche anterior habían salido junto a los titulares de Too a un pub nuevo, donde la principal atracción era que no revisaban el carnet de identidad y no controlaban la edad al ingresar ¡Era ideal! Y todos habían acudido encantados y divertidos al nuevo lugar. En ese instante había parecido una idea genial, pero luego de un par de cervezas y de la tediosa conversación de sus superiores, se encontraba tan aburrido que sin decir palabra alguna, se había puesto de pie y había caminado hacia la salida.

Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, había visto la conocida silueta de un rubio sentado en la barra, conversando animado con otros muchachos de apariencia igual de cuidada y arreglada que él, con toda seguridad, colegas modelos. Se trataba de Kise.

Él no había podido evitar sonreír de lado, viendo que su suerte había cambiado y que la noche auguraba volverse diversión total, después de todo, él siempre lo pasaba bien cuando estaba con Kise. Se acercó al rubio desde atrás, caminando con seguridad hasta posar una de sus manos en su hombro izquierdo y lo obligó a girarse.

¡Cómo se había alegrado el rubio al verlo! Se había puesto de pie y le había presentado a los demás muchachos, y pronto, se encontraron tomándose botella tras botella de tequila con el infaltable limón y la sal hasta que perdieron completamente la consciencia.

Ahora lo recordaba todo… ¡Kise! él había estado toda la noche con Kise. ¿Y dónde estaba Kise ahora?

Volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe y ladeó el cuello abruptamente hacia la derecha, pero como el movimiento fue tan rápido, le provocó un agudo dolor en la cabeza y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y masajearse el puente de la nariz por unos instantes hasta recuperarse. Sólo ahí volvió a abrir los ojos y vio sin ninguna duda, el rostro del rubio durmiendo boca abajo entre las mismas suaves sábanas que dormía él.

Kise usaba ambos brazos como almohada y tenía el cuello ladeado hacia él, varias hebras doradas se desparramaban sobre sus antebrazos y otras le cubrían parcialmente el rostro. Él bajó la mirada, recorriendo la nívea espalda desnuda del rubio marcada de músculos, hasta constatar que las sabanas beige le cubrían el resto del cuerpo. Arrugó el ceño levemente y bajó la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo, bronceado y desnudo, y ya no le quedaron dudas de lo que había pasado después de salir de aquel pub.

A su mente, con la nitidez que otorga la nostalgia, volvieron el sabor de aquellos besos más embriagantes que el mismo alcohol, la suavidad de aquella piel más deliciosa que las mismas sábanas, la exquisitez de haber pasado la noche junto a él. Sentir su cuerpo vibrar, saberse en su interior, oírlo gemir suave y grave, susurrar su nombre al oído oyéndole susurrar el suyo… Besos, millones de besos repartidos por toda su nívea piel y lentas caricias hasta cansarse de recorrerlo y reconocerlo.

Sonrió de lado ahora que lo recordaba todo y ladeó el cuerpo en su dirección para acercarse a él, lo abrazó con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro pálido. Kise, sin despertar aún, se removió en la cama y se acomodó para quedar entre sus brazos, acercando peligrosamente la boca a la suya ¡Esa era una tentación demasiado grande para dejarla pasar! Se acercó a sus labios y lo besó.

Aún dormido, Kise respondió el beso con deliciosa lentitud y él cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar nuevamente por el sueño, por el dolor, por el placer, por la suavidad… Y se durmió, sin despegarse de aquella dulce boca, entre sábanas de seda.


	4. Beso 4

**Beso 4: Bajo la lluvia.**

Ese día una lluvia inesperada caía sobre la cuidad: El verano había llegado y con él, había iniciado la temporada de lluvias. Pero el día de hoy no habían avisado en los noticiarios ni en el reporte del tiempo, que por la tarde toda la humedad suspendida en el aire caería sin mayor aviso sobre la ciudad.

No había habido ninguna advertencia, sólo un súbito cambio en el aire que comenzó a arreciar con mayor intensidad y al cabo de minutos, el cielo azul estaba cubierto de nubes grises que descargaron el agua acumulada de un minuto a otro.

Y en consecuencia, él no había salido preparado de su casa. Sólo llevaba puesta la delgada camisa manga corta del colegio y el bolso de entrenamiento colgaba de su hombro izquierdo y por supuesto, no llevaba paraguas.

Iba de regreso a su casa cuando las primeras gruesas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer y sólo atinó a cubrirse la cabeza con el bolso y correr a la tienda más cercana y resguardarse en el estrecho alero del techo de la impetuosa lluvia. Suspiró resignado mientras miraba hacia el cielo cada vez más oscuro y reparó que a su alrededor cientos de personas corrían apresuradas en busca de refugio. Los pies envueltos en delgados calzados de verano iban empapados, chapoteando entre los charcos, los cabellos bien peinados se humedecían y se pegaban en el rostro, el viento jugaba entre las faldas de las mujeres a la vez que les revolvía en cabello.

Sólo una persona que apareció en el horizonte, caminando tranquilo y sin preocupaciones en dirección contraria a la que él recorría minutos atrás, parecía completamente ajeno al caos que se había instalado a esa hora en Tokio.

Aquel alto muchacho rubio vestía sólo la camisa de su uniforme escolar, la tela blanca estaba empapada y se le pegaba al cuerpo, delineándole la delgada y tonificada figura, sus manos reposaban tranquilas dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y sobre uno de sus hombros colgaba su bolso. Sobre su cabello dorado como el sol, iban suspendidas millones de pequeñas gotitas de agua que al ser atravesadas por los escasos rayos de luz, despedían pequeñas luces, provocando una turbadora ilusión óptica: como si todo el cuerpo del rubio resplandeciera.

Cuando su tranquilo andar alcanzó la librería en la que él se encontraba acampando el agua, el rubio ladeó el cuello en su dirección y lo reconoció al instante, esbozándole una enorme sonrisa sólo a él.

—¡Aominecchi! —El rubio habló alegre mientras se le acercaba al trote, chapoteando un poco, pero sin darle importancia—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué te parece que hago? —él le respondió con voz fastidiada mientras rodaba los ojos, incrédulo de las preguntas que hacía el rubio. Más bien él debía preguntarle por qué rayos no se había guarecido de la lluvia.

Y volviendo la mirada hacia Kise, reparó en que éste se hallaba frente a él pero a medio metro de distancia, por lo que estaba parado justo bajo el final del alero del techo y las gruesas gotas de agua le caían directamente sobre la cabeza y rodaban por su rostro hasta caer en gruesos goterones desde su mentón. La excesiva humedad le pegaba el cabello a la frente y le tapaba parcialmente la mirada y éste se veía mucho más largo de lo normal debido a la lluvia ¡Nunca antes se había dado cuenta que Kise tuviera el cabello tan largo!

—¡Acércate más, imbécil! —le gritó enfadado. Realmente no podía entender cómo a Kise parecía no molestarle para nada la lluvia—. ¿Qué no ves que te estás mojando?

—Ya estoy todo mojado. ¡Qué más da! —comentó indiferente mientras se encogía de hombros.

Él soltó un bufido de frustración frente a aquella respuesta y una pequeña nube de vapor salió de su boca. Le parecía una respuesta absurda, pero al mismo tiempo no podía negar la verdad intrínseca en ella. Pero lo que sí podía hacer era ignorarla completamente y sin tener reparos, estiró el brazo y envolviéndolo en la cintura del rubio, lo acercó hasta dejarlo cubierto por el alero del techo, justo donde él lo quería: resguardado de la lluvia y a salvo… sólo que esta vez Kise quedó a centímetros de su cuerpo.

Lo tenía tan cerca que sintió su cuerpo helado y empapado pegarse al suyo. Le mojó la camisa, pero extrañamente su temperatura corporal no bajó, por el contrario, sintió su corazón acelerarse y sus manos sudar mientras sus ojos se movían en contra de su voluntad para depositarse sobre los labios pálidos de Kise.

Éste, pareció darse cuenta de su mirada fija y de la distancia mínima que ahora los separaba y de manera instintiva retrocedió un par de pasos, internándose nuevamente bajo la lluvia. Él lo siguió, esta vez importándole bien poco si se mojaba o no, lo único que quería era seguir estando a su lado. Dio dos largos trancos hasta volver a reducir la distancia que los separaba sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y cuando le sostuvo la cintura nuevamente, ya no lo dejó escapar más.

Tomándole el mentón con suavidad, se lo alzó para dejarle la boca a su merced y bajando el rostro, atrapó los labios de Kise entre los suyos, succionándolos con suavidad, delineándole los labios con la lengua e internándose completamente en su boca.

Ahora la gente seguía corriendo a su alrededor, la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos… Pero esta vez ya nada más le importó, sólo la conquista de aquella dulce boca bajo la lluvia.


	5. Beso 5

**Beso 5:** **Entre balones de Basketball.**

Sofocante calor.

Sentía su cuerpo caluroso. Un fuego que abrasaba su piel morena y hacía que su respiración saliera humeante de su nariz, en medio de una agitada respiración. Aquel calor era especialmente intenso en su rostro y en su entrepierna, sentía sus mejillas arder y su miembro endurecer.

Penetrante humedad.

Su cuerpo estaba empapado. Estaba sudando y aquella humedad salina le empapaba la negra camiseta sin mangas de entrenamiento en el pecho y en la línea de la columna vertebral. Sentía la piel pegajosa y un diminuto hilo de sudor bajaba por su pecho, absorbiéndose en su ropa.

Hormigueante dolor.

Sentía sus poderosas piernas temblar y la fuerza de sus brazos flaquear. El sobreesfuerzo físico del entrenamiento lo había dejado agotado y ahora el ácido láctico recorría sus extremidades debilitadas haciéndolas palpitar. Pero no sólo las piernas las sentía palpitar: entre sus apretados bóxer negros había un trozo de carne que sentía pulsar con intensidad.

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba más. El dolor, el calor, la humedad… Todo formaba parte del delicioso placer que sentía: se unía a él, se subyugaba a él y lo intensificaba, haciéndolo más receptivo y sensible a los cambios y estados de su propio cuerpo. Porque el arduo entrenamiento no era el único causante del calor y dolor que sentía, más bien todo se debía al rubio ubicado bajo su cuerpo.

Todo era culpa de sus besos.

Lo estaba besando, intensa, vigorosa y dominantemente. Hace minutos había tomado su boca como si estuviera siendo atraído por un hechizo y ahora no podía alejarse de ella. Y el rubio no se había opuesto ni había soltado reclamo alguno, había correspondido a sus besos, dejándose conquistar y dominar por él.

Por eso sus besos eran ardientes, apasionados; porque mostraban el deseo que sentía por Kise y a la vez el deseo que éste despertaba en él, una apasionada locura que sólo era capaz de desatar Kise. Ahora se sentía preso de esa locura y sus besos eran fogosos, húmedos y dolorosos.

Tomaba los labios del rubio entre los suyos una y otra vez, absorbiéndole la boca completa para soltarla y tirar con sus dientes el labio inferior o morderle la comisura de la boca, haciéndole soltar gemidos inaudibles. Quería dejar claro que era él quien llevaba las riendas de la situación, mostrando su clara aprehensión y apasionamiento. Luego se entretenía por minutos explorando con la lengua toda la cavidad bucal del rubio, llegando incluso a simular una penetración con la lengua, introduciéndola una y otra vez entre los labios de Kise que se cerraban como un anillo, de manera sugerente. Quería ser muy directo a la hora de mostrar el nivel de su excitación.

Entreabrió los ojos, enfocando con dificultad el rostro de Kise. El rubio estaba de espaldas en el suelo, aprisionado por su cuerpo y su cabello lacio, demasiado largo para su gusto, caía sobre el suelo, despejándole por completo la frente. Así pudo contemplar sin interrupciones su expresivo rostro: sus ojos cerrados con soltura, su frente lisa y libre de imperfecciones, sus delgadas cejas se acercaban en el entrecejo, marcándole diminutas arrugas, interpretables como un gesto de dolor o de placer… o de ambas cosas. Con el rabillo del ojo podía ver que todo alrededor de ambos estaba dominado por el naranja, por las decenas de balones repartidos por el suelo del gimnasio, igual que ellos.

Lo estaba besando sin siquiera haber terminado su partido, en el suelo del gimnasio, en medio de balones de basketball… Y era la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo.


	6. Beso 6

**Beso 6: Por puro aburrimiento.**

Estaba recostado a todo lo largo del sillón del living del departamento de Kise, con él recostado sobre su brazo derecho, jugando con una pequeña hebra de su suave cabello, la que enredaba una y otra vez entre sus dedos de forma mecánica. Estaban mirando una película desde hace una hora, posiblemente una comedia romántica, pero no estaba seguro porque él no había puesto ni la más mínima atención desde que se habían tirado frente al televisor.

Estaba aburrido: en el canal de deportes no estaban transmitiendo nada interesante, afuera llovía con fuerza y era domingo. En esas circunstancias, ver una película junto a Kise había parecido una buena idea, pero jamás se le había pasado por la mente que el rubio quisiera ver ese tipo de cursilerías.

Soltó un bostezo perezoso, sintiendo cómo las comisuras de sus ojos eran inundadas de lágrimas y en su rostro se tatuó una expresión de aburrimiento total. Ladeó el cuello y fijó su mirada hastiada sobre el rostro de Kise. Sólo alcanzaba a verle la mitad del rostro, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, mirando con curiosidad y completo interés la televisión, sus cejas estaban alzadas, dándole mayor expresividad a su mirada y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban sutilmente en un esbozo de sonrisa.

En ese instante encontró algo mucho más interesante que hacer que mirar esa estúpida película. Ladeó el cuerpo y se acomodó sobre su costado derecho, acercándose al cuerpo de Kise y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Dejó de enredar sus dedos en el cabello dorado y usó esa mano para sostenerle la cabeza y lentamente se acercó a sus labios.

Lo besó de improviso, asaltando su boca de un momento a otro, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni mucho menos oponerse. Alzó el cuerpo para acomodarse sobre Kise y sintió cómo éste se acomodaba de espaldas en el sillón para dejarle cabida, a la vez que abría la boca para dejarle entrar. Él exploró aquella húmeda y cálida cavidad con la lengua, rozando, frotando y enredándose con la lengua contraria y sintiendo cómo el rubio respondía con la misma intensidad a su beso.

Kise lo besaba con las mismas ansias, succionándole el labio inferior con fuerza, rozándolo con los dientes y mordiéndolo con suavidad, sin dejarse amedrentar por él e incluso retándolo a llegar cada vez más lejos. Una de sus manos se sostenía con fuerza de su corto cabello y la otra se aventuraba bajo su camiseta azul, acariciándole la piel. Debía reconocer que el rubio no era nada sutil ni se dejaba dominar con facilidad y esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de él: su espíritu indomable.

Había sido el mismo Kise quien meses atrás lo había convencido de ser novios y ahora sólo podía reconocer que aquella había sido una excelente idea, pero la verdad era que él inicialmente se había negado. Había sido la fuerte voluntad de Kise, quien nunca se había dado por vencido, lo que terminó por convencerlo, eso sumado a que la atracción que sentía por el rubio ya era innegable.

Y ahora se encontraba junto a él, como todos los días en que tenían tiempo libre, disfrutando de los momentos que tenían para estar juntos. Y aunque esa tarde no había comenzado de lo mejor, él se estaba encargando ahora mismo de remediar el asunto, porque había encontrado su mayor entretención.

Respiró por la nariz con rapidez y a pesar de ello, sintió que el aire le faltaba debido al ímpetu de aquel beso, también las pulsaciones de su corazón se elevaban como respuesta a la intensidad de aquel contacto. ¡Ay, esa bendita sensación de éxtasis! Sólo Kise podía provocarle algo así con un simple beso, porque era innegable que su arrebatadora forma de besar lo volvía loco.

Sentía la respiración errática de Kise sobre su piel, indicándole que al rubio también le faltaba el aire, y cómo sus manos le acariciaban la piel de la espalda, cambiando el ritmo de lentas y suaves caricias a fuertes e intensos movimientos ¡Incluso llegándolo a arañar!

En ese instante se dio cuenta que el terrible aburrimiento que lo había llegado a desesperar minutos atrás, ahora se había esfumado por completo con aquella simple acción: sólo por besar a Kise. Pero eso era porque el rubio era la única cura para todos sus males.


	7. Beso 7

**Beso 7: A la fuerza.**

Él y Kise caminaban con paso rápido. Habían estado jugando basketball callejero hasta tarde y sólo el agotamiento los había hecho parar y ahora se dirigían hacia el local de comida rápida más cercano, aunque ya sabía de antemano que sólo él comería algo en aquel lugar ¡Era ridículo sólo imaginar que Kise comería comida chatarra! Por eso mismo había escogido ese lugar, sólo para fastidiarlo.

Ese día, habían apostado en el juego, para darle una emoción extra. El ganador podría escoger el lugar y comer todo lo que quiera, mientras que la cuenta sería pagada por el perdedor sin derecho a protesta. En ese momento Kise se había mostrado entusiasta y había sonreído con confianza ¡Se veía que estaba convencido de poder ganarle! Pero ahora, no se veía nada feliz, porque cómo era de esperarse, había ganado él.

—¡Maldición! No puedo creer que perdí contra ti —el rubio masculló entre dientes.

—Querrás decir, otra vez —corrigió. Su tono de voz era burlón y sus labios formaban una sonrisa de lado—. Porque tú nunca me has podido derrotar.

Su comentario sólo hizo que Kise se enfadara aún más y frunciendo el ceño, lo miró con ojos vidrioso, brillantes de la más pura indignación. Su mirada dorada ahora echaba chispas y podía jugar que sus intenciones no eran otras más que fulminarlo al instante. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando con pasos torpes y forzados de pura cólera.

—¡No sé por qué armas tanto escándalo! —comentó de manera casual. Imitó el gesto del rubio y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, caminando con soltura natural—. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a perder contra mí.

—¡No es por eso que estoy enojado! —replicó Kise. Se detuvo abruptamente para mirarlo cada vez más irritado—. ¿Tenías justamente que escoger un local de comida rápida? ¡Sabes perfectamente que yo no como esa basura! Y no intentes negar que sólo lo hiciste para molestarme.

Ahora él se rio a viva voz en el mismo rostro enfadado de Kise, quien cada vez se ponía peor. Estaba levemente sonrojado de puro odio y casi podía ver cómo se la hinchaba una venita en la frente ¡Era tan divertido hacerlo enojar! Era casi tan entretenido como jugar basketball contra él o como salir de fiesta con él o hacer alguna travesura juntos. Definitivamente el único que podía hacerlo reír así era Kise.

 _¿Todo con él será así de divertido? ¿Siempre me sentiré así de bien si permanezco junto a él?_

Pero el rubio, cada vez más hastiado de su actitud arrogante, decidió ignorarlo completamente y desviando la mirada hacia el frente, alzó el mentón en un gesto de orgullo y dignidad, y acomodándose el pelo con la mano, continuó con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Te enojaste?

Silencio.

—¿Qué es esto Kise, la ley del hielo?

Silencio.

—¡No te enojes, Kise! Sólo era una broma —alzó la voz y ya no sonreía—. Una mala broma, lo acepto.

Silencio.

Al borde de la desesperación por esta nueva táctica del rubio, lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, logrando que éste se detuviera y se girara para mirarlo indignado. Él tenía pensado pedirle perdón y sugerir ir a comer a otro lugar, pero al tenerlo frente a él, a sólo centímetros de su cuerpo, no pudo decir palabra alguna. Su cerebro se había congelado por completo, las palabras no querían salir de su boca y en todo su cuerpo sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de estar más cerca de Kise. Su belleza era tanta, que lo confundía.

De pronto, los labios rosados y entreabiertos del rubio se transformaron en la cosa más atrayente del mundo y sintió que funcionaban con una especie de magnetismo, porque lo atraían, lo tentaban, lo invitaban a poseerlos, conquistarlos y dominarlos.

Soltó el agarre que mantenía en el brazo del rubio y con ambas manos sostuvo su dorada cabeza con firmeza, para evitar que escapara, y ladeando el cuello, lo besó posesivamente. Succionando con fuerza los labios y metiendo la lengua imprudentemente en su boca, incluso mordiéndolo con muy poco tacto, obteniendo como resultado un quejido grave que se le hizo exquisito. Hasta que un empujón por parte de Kise, lo alejó de sus labios.

—¿Qu… Qué… —Kise tartamudeó. Lo miraba de arriba abajo y se pasaba una mano por la boca, como si quisiera limpiarse—. ¿Me besaste? ¡Me besaste a la fuerza!

—¡Lo hice! Y lo volvería a hacer mil veces más —respondió con voz segura, mirándolo fijo—. Con fuerza o sin fuerza, eso no importa ¡Y mejor prepárate, porque ahora mismo lo voy a repetir!


	8. Beso 8

**Beso 8: Aunque estés enfermo**.

—¡No! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Kise abrió la puerta de su departamento y se encontró de frente con la silueta de su novio—. ¿Por qué viniste, Aominecchi?

—¡Estaba preocupado por ti, Kise! —respondió arrugando el ceño.

—¡Vete! Vete ahora mismo —ordenó el rubio indicando con el dedo índice la puerta abierta—. ¡No quiero que me veas así!

—¡Déjate de tonterías! Además, vine a cuidarte y así me recibes.

Él sabía que Kise había estado resfriado desde hace un par de días, pero el día de hoy incluso había faltado a Kaijo debido a que el malestar se había agravado. Y aunque se habían comunicado vía celular todos esos días, él quería cuidarlo y cerciorarse con sus propios ojos del estado del rubio, y había llegado a su departamento con las mejores intenciones del mundo, sólo queriendo cuidar de su chico ¡Hasta le había traído naranjas frescas! Pero se había encontrado con una negativa feroz.

—Yo puedo cuidarme solo. ¡No necesito que estés aquí! —Kise le respondió con voz seria mientras se arreglaba el cabello con la mano y se miraba la ropa con expresión preocupada—. ¿Y por qué no me avisaste que venías? Aún estoy con pijama ¡Ni siquiera me he lavado la cara!

—Kise… —Él trató de suprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en sus labios al enterarse del motivo del rechazo del rubio ¡Cómo podía ser así de vanidoso!—. A mí no me importa cómo te veas o con qué te vistas ¡Porque yo te amo tal como eres!

—¡Eso lo dices porque nunca me habías visto así! —Kise gritó con desesperación.

—¡Ya déjate te idioteces, Kise! —respondió casi sin mucha paciencia—. Mejor ven acá y bésame ¡Me debes mi beso de bienvenida!

—¡No, Aominecchi! Es mejor que no te me acerques —advirtió el rubio alejándose de él. Su voz sonaba nasal y ronca debido al resfrío—. No te quiero contagiar.

—No me importa —replicó con voz fuerte—. ¡Ningún resfriado me va a impedir que bese a mi novio!

—¡No!

Esta negativa parecía ser la última palabra de Kise, porque realmente daba la impresión que no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer por nada del mundo y la cuestión de su aspecto de enfermo parecía ser realmente importante para él. Pero esto no lo detuvo: cerró la puerta con fuerza y dejó la bolsa que traía entre sus manos sobre la mesa, y caminó tras los pasos del rubio hacia el living.

—¡Te dije que no te me acercaras, Aominecchi!

Él se acercó porfiado al rubio, hasta tenerlo frente a él y al alcance de sus manos. Kise retrocedió con el ceño fruncido, sin darse cuenta que detrás de él estaba el sillón de dos cuerpos y chocando, cayó de espaldas sobre él. El rubio no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y antes que pudiera ponerse de pie, él ya se había dejado caer sobre su cuerpo, aprisionándolo con su peso. Se afirmó de su antebrazo izquierdo para no aplastar tanto a Kise y con la mano derecha y le recorrió los labios en una caricia sutil. Era verdad que su piel antes nívea, ahora se veía del pálido que te da la enfermedad. Sus labios rosa pálido, ahora se veían resecos y rojos. Sus ojos dorados eran enmarcados por las sombras de leves ojeras. Y su cabello del color del sol había perdido su brillo.

Pero nada de esto lo hacía menos hermoso, ni podía hacer disminuir su amor ¡Ni mucho menos le quitaría el deseo de besarlo! Y lo besó, con intensidad y fuerza.

Su boca sabía a medicamentos y su respiración era demasiado caliente, pero nada de esto menguó la dulzura de sus labios sensuales. Y él los probó y degustó como si fueran el mejor manjar del mundo, tomándolo del mentón para alzarle la cabeza y tener libre acceso hacia su boca.

—Así está mejor —susurró. Sus labios aún estaban afirmados contra los labios ajenos y al hablar, los acariciaba con suavidad—. Te dije que nada me impediría besarte ¡Ni siquiera el resfrío!


End file.
